LucioleAMV
LucioleAMV is a French YouTuber known for making AMVs, (Anime Music Videos or Animated Music Videos), and has done so since 2011. S.T.K. #Sora To Kasai #MagicDarkLight #OkilL78 #Darthice #Skydean #Echo STK #EL.G #Sephi STK #Azuko STK #ZuukiSTK #Cross - [STK Member] #Tricky STK #Kami #IkuZze AMV #DeathKAmv #KeintseruAMV #HedgeAMV #Sakki Videos List of AMVs #AMV - Setsujoku Recall #AMV - Will Power #AMV - Left Us Falling #AMV - Blach Carnival #AMV - Fade #AMV - Ardent Sky 2 #AMV - Fade 2 Reverse #AMV - Shukumei #AMV - Change The Future #MEP - Ultiamte Hero's Come Back! #AMV - Make It Burn #PIECE/FAIRY TAIL AMV - Fighting !!! #AMV - Live Again #Tail AMV - Kasai Unlimited #Lagoon AMV - Outbreak (By Okill) #MEP - Suffer #AMV - Explode #AMV - Cage the Beast #AMV - Ardent Sky 3 #Note AMV - Renewal #AMV - Awaken Descent #PIECE AMV - GLORY #Canvas AMV - Throw Away #STK - Bushinen #AMV - Step One #AMV - Burning Law #AMV - Adrent Sky 4 #AMV - Setsujoku STORM #AMV - Shinigami Jigen #& FSN AMV - Rush Blades #MEP - Into the Rain #AMV - ShriK-ON! #AMV - This World #Islander 2 - Helvetios El.G #AMV - Adrent Sky 5 - Take the Crown! #AMV - FADE 3 - Deep Dive #MEP - FADE AWAY #STK - Dark Cloud #AMV - SEVEN #STK - Sacrifar #AMV - Luciole No-End #01 #of Symphonia AMV - Rune Save #& One Piece AMV - BURST!!! #STK - Final Straight #AMV - Ardent Sky - Chaos Control #Canvas AMV - Dark Chronicle #AMV - Hatred - Gon vs. Neferupito #AMV - Setsujoku Revolution #no Basket AMV - I Will Show You #AMV - Luicole No-End #02 #la Kill/TTGL AMV[ - Mighty Strike ! #[AMV - Bourbon ! #TEASTER Adrent Sky 6 #AMV - Adrent Sky 6 #Art Online AMV - Black and Blue #& Ippo AMV - W.I.L.L #ga Kill AMV - TALION #[Code Geass & Guilty Crown AMV - Vacuum Eyes #AMV - FADE IV #AMV - HOWLING #AMV - Go Exceed #Tail AMV - Break Out ! #AMV - One Line #AMV - Another Story #Project AMV - 6F.Und3r #AMV - Hi no Ishi #UBW - Thousand Swords #Formars AMV - Emergency ! #AMV - Endlessly #MEP - SUPERSTAR #AMV - Dream On! #no Hero Academia - GEAR UP #Piece AMV - GLORY 2 - Trone #AMV - God is Dead # List of Animations Used in AMV's List of Animes Used in AMV's #Fairy Tail #One Piece #Bleach #Reborn! #Clannad #Naruto #Naruto Shippuden #Black Lagoon #Lost Canvas #Death Note #K Project #Dragonball Z #Tales of Symphonia #K-ON! #Fate/stay night #Attack on Titan #Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood #Free! #Jormungand #Psycho Pass #Ao no Exorcist #C: The Money of Control & Possibility Control #Reequiem for the Phantom #KnK #Deadman Wonderland #Berserk #SnK #Mirai Nikki #Sword Art Online #Code Geass #Hunter x Hunter 2011 #Kuroko no Basket #Hajime no Ippo #Kill la Kill #Boku no Hero Academia #Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso #Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works #Terra Formars # List of Games Used in AMV's #Final Fantasy VII # Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:French YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians